The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to manipulating data between sections of a document or similar software sub-context.
Today, users commonly have to manipulate and navigate large documents, such as text documents, slide shows, workflows, Computer Aided Design (CAD) diagrams, etc. Limitations in screen real estate make it both difficult to keep a narrow enough view of the data to make detailed changes, while still providing a broad enough view to understand the context of the current working page (in the whole document structure). For example, consider a lengthy text document that has been created through the use of a word processing application. If a user desires to cut/copy and paste words from a current page to another page, the user must typically cut/copy the words, scroll or jump to another page, paste in the cut/copied words, and then return to the original current page (assuming that he/she can remember where that page was). This technique is time consuming and error-prone.